


A Sweet Awakening

by BlackWolf2Dragoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf2Dragoon/pseuds/BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: You are a Team Skull member, having a very nice dream. And a very nice wake up call, by your insatiable Salazzle.





	A Sweet Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 11/11/2017
> 
> Salazzle is my second favourite Pokémon, my first being Houndour~ So, of course, since her Pokedex entry already says she is a slutty Pokémon, I thought this fit perfectly!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this~ I'll be up for some more Pokémon porn :P Hope you enjoyed!

A Sweet Awakening

 

You let out a long, drawn out moan as you felt her tongue glide across your cock. Her tongue wrapping around your shaft masterfully in a way you were sure was inhuman. You were lying flat on your bed, legs apart as you watched her licking your cock much like a cat would a milk bowl. You shiver, she looks up at you with her green, sharp eyes. Her hair was dyed slightly purple from underneath her Skull beanie, your favourite colour. She grins at you, but she doesn't say a word. Instead, she licks up your shaft slowly, making sure you could feel every bump on her tongue on every bit of your cock. She wanted to see you break in front of her. You shiver. She brings a hand to your balls, cupping them, massaging them, squeezing them like she were playing you a fiddle. You were a complete mess, you could only open your legs wider to give her the best access, begging for more without using words. You were sweating, almost panting like a dog in heat. You weren't sure how much longer you could last if she kept that up.

 

"C'mon, you're not playing f-fair." You gasped out. Your partner simply smirked, her eyes sparkling in mischief as she gave your shaft another long lick. You shivered, letting out a moan. She licked from bottom, almost where penis ended and crack began, to the tip top slit of your cock. An ooze of pre-cum escaped from the tip, and your girl stares at it in fascination, like she hadn't ever seen it before. You didn't question it, not when she bent down and licked the pre-cum from your tip, moaning as she did so. She licked her lips, like it were a meal she'd enjoyed.

 

_Holy fuck, this woman!_

 

Then she let out a cry. A strange, almost hissed out sort of cry. What? Her tongue was suddenly long, serpentine, and her eyes were blue when you were sure they hadn't been before.

 

You blink your eyes open, having not even realised they were closed. It was a dream. You sigh, pretty disappointed, though at the same time rather thankful. The dream didn't end in the way you had hoped for, not common to see your girl for the night suddenly change eye colours and tongue grow and change.

 

You blinked a few times, looking up at the cracked and mouldy ceiling. You were a Skull Grunt, living in the Shady House in conditions that were just barely better than living on the street like a rat. You didn't mind, it was much safer, safety in numbers really did count for something. It happened in the blink of an eye, you'd made a mistake, an honest one. You were a kid really, as far as the world was concerned you still had a lot to learn despite being an adult. You felt you'd be able to recover and right your wrongs. But the world didn't take mistakes kindly, you'd never recovered, now you lost your home, your family and your career choice of a Pokemon Trainer. You still had your Pokemon, about the only ones that hadn't judged you for your past actions.

 

You stared at the ceiling, reminiscing about your past and trying to wake up properly. Suddenly, you felt a long lick on your member. Shocked, you sat up straight, to discover that you were completely naked, your clothes discarded somewhere in the room. You were lying on a bed, a king size as the previous owners of the house used to live the high life before they vacated. Everyone else, other grunt members were still passed out, too drunk from the previous night. You were the first awake. You'd gotten pretty wasted last night, you could barely remember what you had done. You'd had no idea how it lead to you being naked. You felt pretty okay, considering. You were one of the lucky ones, one of those people who didn't get hangovers very often, so you could be left to party and drink without immediate consequences. You were too young to really worry about those consequences, liver cancer never happened to people like you anyway!

 

There you were, lying down naked, and someone had licked your cock. Nobody else was awake. Nobody but your Salazzle, whom was straddling your legs, her tail curled around your right leg and her long tongue was stuck out of her jaw. Her eyes brightened seeing you awake and she let out her cry.

 

"Salazzle!" You whispered to her in a firm voice, not wanting to wake anybody else up. "What've I told ya 'bout this?"

 

She huffed out from her nostrils some gas that floated towards you. It smelled gorgeous, wondrous, it was no wonder some of their poisonous gases were used for perfume. She did this to appease you, she knew you loved the smell. It didn't work like an aphrodisiac, you were sure she _could_ do that. She didn't, thankfully, respecting your boundaries like you hadn't expected her to. She was very mischievous, however, and would try to break the rules as subtly as she could.

 

"No, I've told ya 'fore. It ain't good doing things without other people's say so." You had told her, but she just seemed to ignore it. At least, when it came to you. Anybody else, she was good as gold! She'd smile, cry out and wag her tail to people perfectly polite. When it came to you, telling her you didn't like her just taking her pleasure from you, she seemed to ignore it. It's like she knew, deep down, you enjoyed it, you relished in her attention. You didn't really want her knowing that, didn't want her to have any power over you. But you suspected she knew already. Clever girl.

 

She cried out, putting her hands on your chest and she moved her hips to angle with yours. Her tail was curled tighter around your leg, only as a grip more than anything else. She was stretched, she couldn't reach your face as she stretched her tail around your leg and her hips to yours. She made an almost rattling noise in her chest, pushing herself up to almost standing up and that's when you could see her purple lips. She was rather a small girl, but her vagina was insatiable. Already, she was wet and dripping from between her legs, her tail was shaking from her desire, her need for your seed.

 

Well... you guessed you couldn't blame her. She had done so much for you, the only one that had stood by your side as you went through shit. She'd been with you whilst you were stuck on the streets and she didn't judge you for joining a gang. For better or worse, it was the best you could do to survive. You owed each other your lives, she didn't have a family other than yourself. Really, the pair of you were the only ones you had any more.

 

"Okay. C'mere girl. But you gotta be quiet!" You whispered to her, holding out your arms and hands. She cried out happily, pushing her claws against your hands as she removed her tail from around your leg. She wasted no time, you were already at full mast hard thanks to her earlier shenanigans with her tongue. She rubbed the length of her crotch against your tip, from her clit to the back of her vagina. She was doing the natural thing, smearing her juices against your tip for better leverage and ease of entry. Her lips were very moist, she lubricated excessively, but you remembered reading that Salazzles were used to a harem of Salandits. They were used to taking on multiple Salandits at the same time, whenever they wanted. They were sexual deviants, they were built to take it, and that's probably why she enjoyed your sex so much.

 

She rubbed her sex against yours, several times, letting out a quiet hiss as she stuck her tongue out. You were breathing heavily, careful to not say a word or wake any of the other grunts. Though, really, having sex with your Pokemon wasn't really that looked down upon, the Skulls had done much worse in their time.

 

When Salazzle was finally satisfied that your tip, and the rest of your penis the way she was lubricating!, was drowned in her liquids, she began to push down. At first, she was slow, but it seemed she couldn't wait and soon forced your entire cock inside of her. You trembled, biting your lips to not moan out loud. Her insides were heavenly, moist beyond belief and warm. She hugged your cock in a tight grip, greedily sucking in as much of your member as she could. She hissed again, drool leaving her tongue and dripping onto your stomach. You didn't care, you just wanted more of her delicious cavern. She began moving, using your arms as leverage to move up and down. You helped her out the best you could, keeping your arms firm as she put weight onto them. She pulled herself up, her walls sliding up your member and leaving a trail of her liquids in its wake. Then, she pushed back down, engulfing your cock like the greedy slut lizard that she was. She cried quietly, she was desperate to get you to cum as soon as she could, she _needed_ your seed. She raised her body temperature, puffs of smoke coming out of her mouth and you moaned as your cock was surrounded in heat.

 

Her walls became almost hot, but not uncomfortably so, it was like having a hot water bottle wrapped around your cock, a comfort and it felt so good! She knew just how to please you, you didn't feel like you could take too much more. Salazzle was crying out, she must be close as well, her walls were clenching harder against your member. The only sound were your heavy breathing and the squelching of her sex and liquids bouncing up and down on your penis.

 

"Good girl... nearly there, so close." You whispered, Salazzle did hear you as she twitched her head and let out another quiet cry. She clenched her hips hard, squeezing your cock in the tight heat of her insides as much as she could. Oh, that did it. With a gasp like you had the air knocked out of you, you felt yourself spill your seed into your girl. Her pussy clenched hard, sucking up every single drop like it were a precious resource. She'd reached orgasm, her hips shaking, her tongue left hanging and her own liquids spilled down your penis, bypassing your sperm. She pushed down as hard as she could, not allowing any of your seed to escape her cavernous depths. She took every last drop, the bed seeing only her own liquids and none of yours. She let out a breath of smoke, falling forward as she was soon spent and her orgasm finally passed. Her vagina was soon satisfied as they then loosened up and allowed your cock to pop out free without a problem. You hugged her close, running a hand down her back.

 

"There, good girl... you did good. Enjoy that?" You asked, still rather out of breath. She chirped back what you could only assume was an affirmative, as she curled her tail up to hide her still drooling out lubrication. She wasn't embarrassed, she just wasn't as fond of the feeling in the aftermath.

 

You lay there for a couple of minutes, before you put her to the side. You needed to get up, get changed and clean her up before anybody else woke up. It was only tricky as you had to dodge the Skull obstacle course. There were Skull grunts passed out drunk everywhere! You managed it, getting a toilet roll and went back quickly, where Salazzle was waiting for you on her side. She chirped happily, lying there as you wiped her excess liquids from between her legs and you quickly wiped your penis and crotch. It didn't take long, although Salazzle was disappointed you weren't doting on her longer, and you threw on your clothes quickly. You looked down to your Pokemon, who in turn just watched you, tilting her head.

 

"Let's just get some breakfast or summat, aye?" You asked her, and she chirped happily, throwing her arms up. You laughed, jumping over so many Skull grunts again to go and find some grub for breakfast.

 

-Alice Clawford

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Places to stalk me;
> 
> Twitter: @alice_Clawford  
> Furaffinity: https://www.furaffinity.net/user/blackwolf2dragoon/  
> Sofurry: https://blackwolf2dragoon.sofurry.com/


End file.
